Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled
Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled is an all-new upcoming motion picture by DisneyDaniel93. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot In A Magical Kingdom Known As Corona, Bowser Koopa, Dr Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Team Rocket and an elderly woman named Gothel witnesses a single ray of sun hit the ground, creating a magical flower with the ability to keep herself young when she sings to it. Centuries later, the queen of a nearby kingdom falls ill while expecting a child. Her guards located the mysterious flower, hidden by Gothel And Bowser, and bring it to the queen. The flower heals the queen and she gives birth to a girl named Rapunzel, who comes to inherit the flower's magic through her long golden hair. One night, Gothel, Bowser and his recruits kidnaps Rapunzel and isolates her in a tower as her own daughter. However, every year on her birthday, the kingdom sends floating lanterns into the sky longing for their lost princess to return And So Bowser Has An Incredible And Diabolical Plan To Get Rid of Pooh And His Adventurer Crew Forever To Do It They Most Combine The Forces of Dr. Facilier's Ghostly Arts And The The Flower's Magical Powers, Eighteen years later, Rapunzel tells Gothel that she wishes to see these annual floating lights that appear on her birthday, but Gothel rejects her by telling a lie to Rapunzel that the world is a dangerous place. Meanwhile, the thief Flynn Rider and his twin thugs heist the tiara of the missing princess from the castle. As they flee, Flynn abandons the twins, allowing the pursuing castle guards to capture them. The lead guard's horse, Maximus, is separated from his rider and continues the search for Flynn on his own. Flynn happens upon Rapunzel's tower to hide in, only to be held captive by Rapunzel and her pet chameleon, Pascal. Rapunzel bargains with Flynn that if he escorts her to the lights and back, she will return the tiara. Flynn agrees as Rapunzel is excited to be free, but is soon conflicted between the elation from the new experience and the guilt of disobedience. Later, Gothel returns to find Rapunzel gone, but finds the tiara hidden in a bag under the stairs. The Troop arrive at the Snuggly Duckling, a seedy pub filled with thugs. However, the thugs recognize Flynn from the poster and plan to turn him in, but Rapunzel confronts the men stating that she needs Flynn to complete her dream of seeing the lights. The thugs decide to help her as they too have unfinished dreams. Gothel watches through a window, but before she can do anything, the royal guards enter and pursue Flynn and Rapunzel to a wooden dam where the two hide in a closed-off cave. Maximus causes the dam to break and the surrounding area and the cave begin to flood. Thinking that they will die, Flynn reveals to Rapunzel that his real name is actually Eugene Fitzherbert, and she explains that her hair glows when she sings. Realizing that it would light the cave, she sings and the cave is illuminated as they swim to a loosened clump of rocks and escape the cave. Meanwhile, Gothel, Bowser And His Goons finds the thieving twins and offers them something worth much more than the tiara. That night, Rapunzel heals Flynn's hand, which was injured in their escape, with her hair and explains that if her hair is cut, it loses its power and turns brown. As Flynn goes to collect firewood, Gothel & Bowser appears and pleads with Rapunzel to return to the tower, but Rapunzel refuses as she now has a liking for Flynn. Gothel gives Rapunzel the tiara in the bag and says that Flynn is only interested in it and will leave Rapunzel after he gets it. The next morning, Rapunzel forces Maximus to strike a truce with Flynn as the group arrives at the castle for the princess' birthday festival. That evening, Flynn rows Rapunzel out in a small dingy to the middle of an adjacent lake to gain a good view of the lantern release. Rapunzel gives Flynn the tiara saying that she now trusts him. Flynn sees the twins on a different shore and tells Rapunzel that he will be right back. Flynn apologizes to the twins and returns the tiara, but the twins want Rapunzel instead. Moments later, the twins tell Rapunzel that Flynn has abandoned her for the tiara, when in reality the twins have tied Flynn to a boat after knocking him unconscious. However, Gothel & Bowser betray them to look like she's rescuing Rapunzel. Rapunzel returns to her tower room and notices that a flag she collected at the festival looks exactly like the paintings she made all over the tower's interior. The sunburst design is an early memory from her life in the kingdom. Rapunzel realizes that she is the lost princess and confronts Gothel. Meanwhile, Flynn is arrested and is sentenced to be hanged, but is instead rescued by Maximus and the thugs from the Snuggly Duckling. Flynn and Maximus rush to Rapunzel's tower and find Rapunzel held captive by Gothel. Gothel stabs Flynn, but Rapunzel tells Gothel that as long as she lets her heal Flynn, she will go away with Gothel willingly. Since Flynn would rather die than have Rapunzel stay trapped with Gothel, Flynn cuts Rapunzel's hair, causing all of it to lose its power and turn brown. As a result, Gothel quickly ages. Pascal uses the cut hair to trip her, making her fall from the tower. but disintegrates before reaching the ground same for Dr. Facilier and the Duke. Dying and Bowser once again defeated and escapes from the warphole waiting the next time Team Rocket headbutted again by Cera, Flynn tells Rapunzel that his dream was her and as Rapunzel cries, her tears suddenly heal Flynn to return to life, overjoying Rapunzel, and leading her to kiss him while Pooh and the others watch happily. Later, Flynn returns Rapunzel to meet her parents and they eventually get married and they live happily ever after as the pub thugs fulfil their individual dreams, and Maximus becomes a respected official on the Royal Guard and Pooh and his friends are thanked by Rapunzel for their help. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Bowser,Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this movie. *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, SpongeBob, and Patrick will see Flynn Rider and Maximus again inWinnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea). *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Princess and the Frog, and''Tangled'' were all made by Disney. Comedy-drama films | Fantasy-Adventure films | Pooh's Adventures Series Films | Musical Films | Princess films | DisneyDaniel93 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films